Gingerbread
by wulancho95
Summary: Jungkook pikir membuat kue jahe dengan Taehyung akan semenghangatkan suasana musim semi meskipun salju tengah membekukan segalanya. [BTS. VKook/Taekook. BL. Oneshot]


Title : _Gingerbread_

Cast :

Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Warning : Shonen-ai! Typo's, OOC, _marriage life_

 _Boring and plotless and failed fluff as always_

Rated : T

Type : Oneshot

Disclaimer : All cast are belong to God, family and agency but this fict belong to me

Summary : Jungkook pikir membuat kue jahe dengan Taehyung akan semenghangatkan suasana musim semi meskipun salju tengah membekukan segalanya.

 _Recommended song : First Snow by Exo_

.

.

.

Ini adalah tanggal 23 Desember. Dan itu berarti natal tinggal dua hari lagi.

Jungkook sedang membereskan apartemen. Mengelap kaca dan bahkan menumpuk novel-novel berserakan di ruang tamunya untuk dikumpulkan di rak-rak dengan rapi. Natal datang setahun sekali dan Jungkook harus menyukai hal itu. Atau memang dia hanya harus membersihkan apertemennya hingga sang _eomma_ tak akan mengamuk ketika berkunjung.

Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah bangun untuk mandi air hangat dan membuat sarapan. Menyisakan beberapa potong _sandwich_ diatas meja untuk seseorang disana. Bahkan Jungkook sudah memberi makan untuk _tiny_ -nya, itu adalah kucing peliharaan Jungkook.

"Kue jahe ya?"

Pukul sembilan, Jungkook selesai dengan apartemennya. Dia sekarang tengah duduk diatas sofa dengan kaki yang ditekuk dan sebuah bantalan sofa yang dipeluk erat. Netranya sedari tadi mengikuti acara televisi pagi yang entah kenapa hanya ada acara masak memasak. Jungkook pikir setidaknya _Home Alone_ lah yang ditayangkan.

Tetapi atensinya tiba-tiba ditarik begitu seorang perempuan dengan celemek warna merah muda berpolkadot–itu norak sekali pikir Jungkook, menyebutkan kue jahe sebagai makanan yang akan dimasak selanjutnya.

"Tidak buruk." gumam Jungkook saat melihat beberapa potong kue telah jadi di acara itu. Warnanya yang cokelat dengan mata dan mulut dari serbuk gula berwarna putih membuat Jungkook juga menginginkannya.

"Selamat pagi, sayangku."

Sebuah usakan mendarat di kepala Jungkook. Dan dia tahu benar itu siapa. Orang yang sudah dua bulan ini hidup bersamanya.

Kim Taehyung.

Suaminya.

Jungkook tersenyum sambil mendongakkan kepala kebelakang dan langsung mendapatkan ciuman lembut di dahinya. "Pagi juga Tae _hyung_."

Taehyung mengusak rambut hitam kesayangannya sekali lagi sebelum mendaratkan bokongnya disebelah Jungkook. Menguap tertahan dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu yang lebih muda. "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam. Masih memperhatikan bagaimana perempuan dengan celemek berpolkadot itu menata kue-kue jahenya di dalam toples. Dia membuat begitu banyak, dan Jungkook benar-benar ingin kalau _noona_ itu setidaknya membagikan beberapa untuknya.

Taehyung mengerutkan kening ketika pertanyaannya ditelan angin. Dia tidak direspon. Memangnya imbisil apa yang merebut atensi pemuda disampingnya ini huh? Bukan karena perempuan bercelemek merah muda berpolkadot–itu amat sangat norak pikir Taehyung, yang sedang menata kue entah apa di dalam toples itu kan?

"Kookie?" Akhirnya serangan lanjutan diudarakan. Taehyung mulai berpikir, eksistensinya bahkan tak dianggap lagi karena Jungkooknya sibuk memperhatikan celoteh riang buatan untuk menarik perhatian penonton.

Ini kejam namanya.

"Eh, ada apa _hyung_?" Bahkan dia bertanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Ini _double_ kejam namanya.

Taehyung merengut. Kepalanya ia tegakkan dan dengan sentakan cepat dia menangkup wajah Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya untuk dihadapkan sepenuhnya menatap dirinya.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan dia?" tanya Taehyung dengan kening mengerut. Menandakan sedang dalam posisi yang gusar atau semacamnya. Aroma _mint_ dari pasta gigi yang Taehyung pakai langsung memenuhi pernapasan Jungkook karena minimnya jarak.

Tapi Jungkook jelas tidak paham dengan yang terjadi. "Apha makhudnya _hyung_?"

Pipi yang ditekan membuat bibir Jungkook otomatis mengerucut kedepan. Mau menyuarakan pertanyaan lebih lanjut pun ditahan karena raut wajah pemuda didepannya yang tiba-tiba berubah serius. Poni yang masih sedikit basah dan wajah yang segar setelah diguyur air itu tak bisa menyembunyikan gurat khawatir berelebihan dari yang lebih tua.

Taehyung mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk mencicipi bilah pengundang nafsu itu. Dia harus mendapatkan kejelasan tentang eksistensinya dulu bagi Jungkook. "Katakan, apa kau tertarik dengan dia Kook?"

Astaga, berapa sih kadar kewarasan Jungkook ketika dia dengan sadar membuat janji untuk hidup dengan orang ini? Dia siapa? Kalau itu pertanyaan untuk kue jahe, maka Jungkook akan mengatakan ya dengan senang hati.

"Akhu tidak paham–"

"Perempuan itu. Dengan celemek merah muda berpolkadot yang astaga, kenapa itu begitu norak? Dan senyuman palsu hanya untuk menghibur penonton. Jadi katakan, apa kau tertarik dengan dia?" pertanyaan Taehyung memberondong bagaikan kran bocor yang tentu saja membuat Jungkook terpingkal dalam hati. Dia sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih parah dari ini. Dan itu terjadi ketika Jungkook memperhatikan petugas supermarket yang sedang menawarkan promo tahunan untuk alat-alat rumah tangga. Bahkan Jungkook yakin, petugas itu sudah memiliki dua anak setidaknya.

Tangan Jungkook beralih memegang kedua tangan Taehyung yang masih menangkup wajahnya. Melonggarkan tekanan yang diterima oleh pipinya agar ia bisa berbicara dengan jelas.

"Iya–" Tidak, jangan bayangkan kondisi muka Taehyung.

"–celemek merah muda berpolkadot itu benar-benar norak _hyung_." Lanjut Jungkook sambil terkekeh ringan. Tersenyum begitu menggemaskan dan membuat pertahanan Taehyung runtuh seketika. Disentakanya wajah didepannya itu untuk ia lumat habis bibirnya. Bahkan dengan sengaja Taehyung menggigit bibir Jungkook yang bergetar karena menahan tawa.

Jungkook tak pernah menafikkan fakta bahwa ciuman Taeyung selalu membuatnya kepayang. Rasa _mint_ dari pasta gigi yang Taehyung pakai ikut menyesaki indra pengecap membuat Jungkook harus merelakan mulutnya yang beberapa detik kemudian telah diobrak-abrik oleh lidah Taehyung.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang memperhatikan kue jahenya," ucap Jungkook ketika Taehyung menyudahi cumbuannya. Hasratnya masih merengek meminta, tetapi kalimat Jungkook membuatnya lagi-lagi menahan tindakan dewasanya.

"Kau ingin kue itu?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengusap bibir Jungkook yang memerah dengan ibu jarinya.

Jungkook beralih memeluknya sambil mengangguk kecil disamping lehernya. Surai hitamnya yang begitu lembut menggesek leher Taehyung dan belakang telinganya yang sedikit lebih sensitif. Kehangatan yang diafeksikan Jungkook untuknya juga membuat Taehyung betah dalam posisi ini meskipun kaki mereka akan pegal karena sama-sama ditekuk.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang hangat dan entah kenapa kue jahe itu menarik perhatianku."

Cuaca diluar sana memang sedang bersalju meskipun tidak sampai menumpuk setinggi satu meter dan membuat jalanan macet. Tapi udara yang dingin meskipun dengan penghangat ruangan yang menyala menyebarkan uap disetiap penjuru ruangan masih terasa di pori-pori kulit.

"Apa pelukanku kurang menghangatkan?" Taehyung bertanya usil sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Beberapa kali menghirup aroma sabun yang masih menguar dibahu Jungkooknya.

"Kue jahe _hyung_ …" Jungkook menggoyang tubuhnya pelan sambil menggigiti telinga kanan Taehyung yang terdapat dua _piercing_ disana. Tindakan yang menegaskan bahwa ia sedang harus dituruti keinginannya.

Taehyung menyeringai tak terlihat. Baginya, menggoda Jungkook yang sedang dalam kondisi manja begini adalah hal paling menyenangkan sedunia. "Bagaimana dengan aktivitas ranjang? Itu akan lebih hangat dari yang bisa kau pikirkan, sayang."

" _Hyung_!" Tangan Jungkook menjambak rambut _dark brown_ Taehyung dengan brutal ketika Taehyung dengan kurang ajarnya membuat satu tanda di lehernya setelah bisikan laknat tadi. Biarkan saja rambut Taehyung rontok.

"Aw.. Jungkook lepaskan atau aku akan membantingmu di ranjang– oke oke, tidak, aku bercanda astaga, bagaimana dengan sofa? Oh oke–tidak tidak, iya kue jahe, iya!"

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian mereka telah berkutat di dapur.

Setelah membuat Taehyung membersihkan diri dan melahap dua potong _sandwich_ buatannya, Jungkook segera mengumpulkan amunisi untuk membuat kue jahe seperti keinginannya.

Tepung, gula, telur, jahe dan beberapa komposisi lain sudah berjejer di atas meja dapur. Taehyung bahkan memprotes kenapa mereka harus repot-repot membuatnya dan tidak membeli saja karena ini akan sangat merepotkan. Dan alasan Jungkook seperti udara diluar terlalu dingin untuk memaksakan diri atau kita sudah mempunyai bahan-bahannya mau tidak mau membuat Taehyung bertekuk lutut didepan pemuda yang lebih muda.

Taehyung itu selalu salah, dan Jungkook selalu benar.

Bahkan ketika setengah jam kemudian dapur apartemen mereka sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Mungkin ini adalah salah Taehyung yang kurang meyakinkan Jungkooknya, atau tidak. Ini adalah salah Jungkook yang bahwa ia lupa, kalau ia, Jungkook ini, sama tidak becusnya dengan masalah dapur seperti Taehyung.

Lagipula bagaimana bisa ada bahan-bahan kue jahe disini kalau mereka saja jarang menyentuh dapur jika bukan karena membuat kopi atau susu, atau merebus air, atau menghangatkan makanan siap saji?

"Ini adalah salah _eomma_ ," gumam Jungkook sambil membanting kulit telur kedalam sampah dibawahnya. Dia sudah berulang kali mencoba memisahkan kuning dengan putih telur, tapi itu selalu gagal dan membuat lima telur yang sudah ia pecahkan masih tercampur di sebuah mangkok bening didepannya. Bahkan beberapa ada yang berceceran di lantai.

Dan Taehyung langsung menerka bahwa ini adalah karena ibu mertuanya yang membawa bahan-bahan ini ke apartemen mereka. Mungkin ibu Jungkook berpikir anak dan menantunya akan terlihat romantis saat membuat kue jahe bersama. Apalagi di minggu natal begini. Ide yang bagus sebenarnya kalau nyonya Jeon lupa betapa payahnya mereka berkutat dengan panci atau penggorengan.

"Jungkookie…," Tangan Taehyung terhenti di udara ketika ingin menyentuh bahu Jungkook. Dia ingin mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa membeli kue ini, atau datang ke salah satu rumah orang tua mereka, dan tapi Taehyung tak ingin Jungkook dengan semangatnya meng- _google_ resep _gingerbreads_ lenyap ditelan raut sedihnya.

"Hei, saat memecahkan telur, seharusnya jangan langsung dimasukkan ke mangkok. Tapi di dipisahkan seperti ini." Dan kalimat Taehyung membuat Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya. Dengan mata yang berbinar dia memperhatikan bagaimana suaminya itu memecahkan kulit telur menjadi dua bagian dan bolak-balik memindah kuning telurnya agar putih telurnya jatuh di wadah dibawahnya.

Jungkook memekik antusias. Tidak menyangka pasangannya ini bisa melakukan hal sehebat ini. "Luar biasa _hyung_." katanya sambil menyiapkan tepung terigu, _baking powder_ dan parutan jahe di wadah yang lebih besar setelah sebelumnya mengeceknya di ponsel yang masih berdiri diatas _smartphone stand_ nya.

Dan mereka melanjutkan acara masak memasak yang entah kenapa lebih banyak ributnya dibanding memasaknya. Keributan juga terjadi ketika Jungkook mulai mencampurkan adonannya menggunakan _mixer_. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu bahkan mempermasalahkan kecepatan alat pengaduk yang tengah ia pegang karena terlalu cepat dan membuat tepungnya berhamburan.

Bahkan ketika mereka mulai menghias kue jahe dengan _sugar icing_ , Taehyung dengan iseng membuat bentuk mulut melengkung kebawah. Dan tentu saja ia mendapat jitakan karenanya.

Sebenarnya Taehyung sangat bahagia memiliki _quality time_ begini dengan pendamping hidupnya karena sebelumnya mereka amat sangat jarang mendapatkannya. Bulan madu saja hanya dua hari, dan itu dihabiskan di Busan. Menyedihkan memang.

Ditambah lagi dengan pekerjaan Taehyung yang menggunung dan Jungkooknya yang sekarang menempuh strata dua. Mereka menikah, tapi seperti tidak, padahal iya, atau memang iya? Terserah.

"Kalau kue jahenya masih kurang menghangatkan, tawaranku masih berlaku, oke sayangku?" bisik Taehyung dengan tangan yang mencari celah dan melingkar dengan indah diperut Jungkook yang masih menunggu didepan oven. _Backhug_ dari Taehyung diabaikan karena aroma yang menguar ketika kue-kue kering itu keluar dari oven tiba-tiba menyesaki pernapasan.

"Sepertinya ini gagal." Nada sedih jelas kentara di kalimat Jungkook. Dan kepala Taehyung yang sedari tadi masih bersandar dengan nyaman di bahu Jungkook langsung ditegakkan. Sedikit memanjangkan leher untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di depan sana.

Bibir Jungkook manyun, "Kenapa yang ini matang dan yang ini tidak?"

Jelas saja kue mereka tidak matang dengan merata. Cetakan satu dengan cetakan lain benar-benar berbeda. Ada yang tipis, dan ada cetakan yang tebal. Ulah Taehyung membuat kue jahenya setebal lima senti atau lebih. Katanya semakin besar kuenya maka makan satu akan lebih kenyang.

Taehyung meringis melihat hasil jerih payahnya. Padahal kalau kue-kue itu baik-baik saja dia juga mau saja untuk menghabiskannya. "Kita selamatkan yang bisa diselamatkan," katanya dan kemudian mengambil alih loyang yang tadi dipegang Jungkook. Memilah beberapa kue yang mungkin masih bisa ia dan Jungkook makan setelahnya.

"Seperti yang ku bilang, kue jahe ini tidak ada apa-apanya dengan aktivitas ranjang."

.

.

.

Pukul empat sore, cuaca Seoul yang memang sudah mendung sedari pagi semakin menggelap. Salju yang turun semakin lebat dan membuat suhu udara membeku.

"Besok _eomma_ akan kesini dan mungkin akan menginap." ujar Jungkook sambil merapatkan selimutnya.

Mereka tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan bahu saling merapat disebuah sofa yang telah digeser dari ruang tamu agar dapat melihat butiran putih yang tengah jatuh. Ruang tamu apartemen pasangan ini memiliki sebuah kaca yang langsung berhadapan dengan pemandangan luar. Dan Jungkooklah yang dengan senang hati mengusulkan ide untuk menghabiskan sepanjang sorenya bersama Taehyung dengan duduk sambil melihat salju turun ditemani beberapa kue jahe buatan mereka.

Selimut putih sudah terpasang rapi menutupi setengah tubuh mereka. Dengan sebuah bantalan sofa yang masing-masing tergelatak disamping Jungkook dan Taehyung. Tangan yang terpaut dibawah selimut juga membuat mereka lebih hangat.

Kepala Taehyung yang sedari tadi bersandar di bahu yang lebih muda hanya mengangguk pelan. Tak ingin menanggapi lebih banyak atau memang dia sedang sangat tak ingin merusak suasana nyamannya.

"Hei, aku memiliki rencana untuk liburan kali ini," kata Taehyung pelan sambil mengeratkan genggaman.

Jungkook masih mengunyah ku jahe hasil buatan mereka yang meskipun kurang manis tapi masih bisa dimakan di mulutnya. Bergumam 'apa' pelan dan masih menatapi beberapa mobil yang lewat di luar sana. Ngomong-ngomong Taehyung jadi merasa diabaikan lagi. Tapi setidaknya tidak ada perempuan dalam jarak pandang Jungkooknya.

"Bagaimana kalau ke Jeju- _do_? Akan sangat jarang mendapatkan liburan lagi. Dan kita harus memanfaatkan ini, sekaligus untuk _honeymoon_ kedua," Taehyung beralih merangkul Jungkook dengan erat, " _Eomma_ sudah sering bertanya untuk kapan mendapat momongan."

"Ugh.." Jungkook mau tak mau tersedak karena ucapan Taehyung barusan. Taehyung memang mendapat liburan dari pekerjaannya hingga dua Januari mendatang, begitupula dengan Jungkook yang pengerjaan _thesis_ nya sudah mencapai akhir, jadi dia bisa bersantai barang sejenak.

Tapi apa katanya tadi? Momongan?

Sinting sudah Taehyungnya ini.

"Kalau kau lupa hyung, aku ini juga berkelamin sama denganmu," ucap Jungkook setelah susah payah menelan kue jahenya yang tersangkut ditenggorokan. Memandang dengan tatapan apa-kau-sudah-gila ke Taehyung yang sekarang sedang menyengir bak idiot.

"Kita harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin, sayang."

"Harusnya kau menikahi Jooyoung saja, kenapa aku?" cerca Jungkook tak tahan. Tidak bisakah Taehyung berpikir kalau bahasan anak membuat dia sedikit lebih sensitif? Bagaimanapun juga dia ini laki-laki. Kalau dari awal Taehyung menginginkan seorang darah daging, dia bisa menikahi wanita manapun, bukan Jungkook.

Taehyung tertegun. Sepertinya dia sudah kelewatan kali ini.

"Hei…"

Dan Jungkook sudah berada dipangkuan Taehyung sekarang. Menunduk dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. Jauh didalam sana dia sedang mengumpati pasangan yang super tak pekanya ini. Tangannya mencengkeram selimut erat yang sudah hampir jatuh dari sofa karena ulah Taehyung yang tiba-tiba mengangkat dan memangkunya.

"Jangan sekalipun, jangan sekalipun menyuruhku untuk menikahi wanita siapapun itu," Dua tangan Taehyung menangkup wajah Jungkook, menguspai pelan pipi tembam pemuda bersurai hitam dengan lembut, "Kau tahu benar siapa yang hanya boleh menghabiskan seumur hidupnya denganku."

Bibir Jungkook masih merengut. Perlahan melepaskan tangan Taehyung dan memeluk pemuda yang didepannya dengan erat.

"Hanya aku." kata Jungkook sepelan sapuan angin. Tapi Taehyung mendengarnya dengan jelas, dan itu cukup membuatnya menyungingkan senyum kecil dibibirnya.

"Kupikir Yoongi _hyung_ dan Jimin sedang merencanakan ke Suseo secepatnya." ucap Taehyung setelah beberapa waktu yang hening. Mereka masih menikmati _cuddling_ yang biasa mereka lakukan semasa pacaran dulu. Tidak peduli dengan kaki Taehyung yang harus mati rasa karena menahan beban tubuh yang lebih muda.

Jungkook melepas pelukannya. "Suseo? Ku kira Yoongi _hyung_ masih belum mau untuk merawat seorang anak karena memelihara Jimin _hyung_ saja sudah merepotkan."

Taehyung tertawa, menjepit hidung bangir Jungkook dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. "Tapi Yoongi _hyung_ mencintai Jimin, sayang. Dan itu adalah alasan yang cukup."

Senja hampir menampakkan diri. Suasana juga semakin menggelap di luar sana. Mobil-mobil mulai berkurang dan butir salju yang turun mereda meskipun masih membuat orang enggan untuk bersua dengannya.

"Menurutku, Jeju lumayan, meskipun aku akan ikut kemana saja asalkan itu bersama _hyung_ ," kata Jungkook akhirnya sambil menatap Taehyung dengan mata bulatnya," dan untuk momongan atau apalah itu, ku mohon _hyung_ , biarkan aku menyelesaikan kuliahku dan bekerja sebentar saja di klinik Yoongi _hyung_ , itu oke?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Tersenyum begitu lebar dan dan nampak begitu gemas karena senyum Jungkook itu baginya adalah hal paling membahagiakan sekaligus melegakan.

' _cup'_

Ditambah dengan satu kecupan ringan dan jilatan sensual diujung bibir. Oh Tuhan, kelincinya ini benar-benar berniat untuk dibanting dengan segera. Siapa yang mengajarinya untuk bertingkah sebegini menggoda?

Taehyung sudah akan menambah hasrat dengan melumat habis bibir ranum didepannya ini kalau tidak dengan tiba-tiba Jungkook bangun dari pangkuannya dan dengan semua cengirannya itu bertanya, " _Hyung_ , apa kau tahu dongeng kue jahe?"

"Kenapa? Jungkookie, kau sekarang punya ketertarikan dibacakan sebuah dongeng sambil terengah dibawahku?" tanya Taehyung balik dengan sebuah seringaian. Kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada, dengan tatapan angkuh bak iblis yang malah lebih menggoda daripada yang dilakukan Jungkook.

Jungkook akan sangat munafik kalau mengatakan dia tak akan terjatuh dengan kata-kata kotor dan tatapan itu. Tapi melihat Taehyung yang menatap dirinya penuh nafsu ingin menelanjangi bulat-bulat begitu membuat Jungkook berpikir beberapa kejahilan.

"Kue jahe itu bahkan bisa berlari untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari nenek tua yang membuatnya," ucap Jungkook seraya melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang menjauhi Taehyung. Menatap dengan intens sepasang netra yang menghujamnya hingga membuatnya merinding.

Taehyung masih duduk disana. Mengamati dengan seringai ketika melihat Jungkooknya mengambil empat langkah untuk mundur. Batinnya sudah meronta untuk segera membanting Jungkook di sofa, ranjang atau bahkan lantai. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan Jungkook.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku mengejarmu seperti yang dilakukan mereka terhadap kue jahe itu huh?" tanya Taehyung seraya bangkit dari sofanya. "Ku akui kelinci nakal, _foreplay_ yang seperti ini memang belum ada sama sekali diimajinasiku, tapi apa boleh buat?"

Wajah Jungkook berubah pias. Sepertinya taehyung jadi menyalah artikan semua kejahilannya. Dan Jungkook benar-benar harus lari jika tak ingin ditangkap Taehyung. Meskipun ia tahu tak akan ada celah di apartemennya ini.

" _Run, as fast as you can. You can't catch me_." Jungkook mengucapkannya dengan bisikan dan segera berlari setelahnya. Menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Taehyung yang masih berdiri didepan sofa.

" _Run as fast as you can. Because once I catch you, I'll eat you._ " Balas Taehyung dan setelahnya mereka malah berkejar-kejaran didalam apartemen.

Suara langkah kaki dan tawa benar-benar memenuhi kamar apartemen nomor 114 di lantai tiga itu. Tidak peduli dengan tetangga yang akan menggerutu kesal karena terganggu atau bahkan kondisi ruang tamu yang jadi berantakan lagi karena Jungkook melempari Taehyung dengan bantalan sofa.

"Ahaha.. _Hyung_ , tidak bisa menangkapku." ejek Jungkook sambil memutari ruang tamunya dan berlari kearah dapur. Ingatkan taehyung bahwa Jungkooknya itu berumur dua puluh lima, bukan hanya lima.

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar Taehyung menyusul ke dapur. Berharap setelah ini permainan konyol ini akan berakhir dan bahkan ia saja menyudutkan Jungkook di depan lemari es. Ia tak masalah dengan ' _standing up'_.

Dan tapi yang didapatkannya ketika memasuki dapur adalah butiran-butiran putih yang memenuhi pandangannya. Kelincinya benar-benar semakin nakal. Taehyung menggeram kesal tiba-tiba.

Jungkook berlari keluar dan cekikikan melihat wajah tampan Taehyung dipenuhi oleh tepung terigu. Dia sadar diri telah menggali kuburan sendiri ketika melakukan hal yang sedikit keterlaluan begitu pada suaminya. Tapi apa boleh dikata, Jungkook sudah terlanjur larut dalam kejahilannya.

"Lihat wajahmu _hyung_ , haha– eh!" Di detik Jungkook tertawa, di detik itulah dia kini sudah terjungkal diatas sofa dengan tangan Taehyung yang menyangga bawah kepalanya agar tak terbentur terlalu keras meskipun materi dibawahnya tak akan melukai.

"Kau lupa di akhir dongeng kue jahe, seberapa cepat dia lari, dia akan di makan oleh serigala huh?" bisik Taehyung dengan nada berbahaya disamping telinga kiri Jungkook. Sesekali mengusapkan wajahnya yang masih dipenuhi tepung ke _sweater_ di pundak Jungkook dan membuat bagian itu ternoda.

Jungkook masih tertawa kecil. Bergidik kegelian ketika hidung dan rambut Taehyung mengenai sisi lehernya. "Aku tidak."

"Kau bahkan hanya harus berbaring dan menatapku dengan pandangan ' _meminta_ ' dan aku akan bersedia ' _memberi_ ' sebanyak mungkin sebenarnya, sayang. Tak perlu melakukan adegan tangkap aku dan berlarian mengacaukan apartemen begini."

Jungkook sedikit mengernyit ketika merasakan gigi Taehyung menyentuh kulih di bahunya. Entah sejak kapan pula _sweater_ nya jadi tersingkap menampakkan bahu yang siap digarap.

Tangan Jungkook beralih menggenggam helaian rambut raven Taehyung. Menikmati keheningan dan beberapa kecupan yang lebih tua. "Besok _eomma_ akan berkunjung ingat? Jangan terlalu lepas kendali."

Hanya gumaman 'hm' yang Jungkook dengar sebelum suaminya itu mencari posisi nyaman untuk menindihnya. Menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dimasing-masing tubuh Jungkook. Menatap dengan pandangan paling teduh yang selalu Jungkook sukai. Dan penuh cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungkookie."

Jungkook mengalungkn lengannya di leher Taehyung.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, _hyung_."

.

.

.

FIN

a/n :

Mau dipublish tgl 23 sebenarnya, tapi belum selesai.

Mau dipublish tgl 30 buat Taehyung, belum selesai juga.

Ya udah ya, ini untuk tahun baru hehe..

Spesial thanks buat _**Icarus96**_ yang sudah diphp dan direpotin hihi..

Kritik dan saran diterima,

 _ **wulancho95**_


End file.
